Doppleganger Ed
by JokerzTriKz
Summary: It's a normal day for ed until something goes...well different. Ed meets himself on an unexpected day. But his dopple ganger is hiding a deep secret. What happends when Ed finds out. Will he survive this challenge. Read and review, a kind of story w/ExRxE
1. cloning memory

"Colonel...! Colonel...! HEEELLLLLLOOOOOOO!" The colonel woke up from his sleeping with a big snort of surprise. Fixing his hair to make sure if he had to let the officer in she wouldn't know he was sleeping. "WHAT IS IT?" She walked in looking shocked, and stiff. She shook her head reluctantly, and began to walk towards him. "What is it! Why did you wa- interrupt me!" the colonel hissed in fury. "I'm sorry but there's something you need see" "well just tell me I don't feel like getting up" She paced for a few moments then spoke. "I...I can't tell you here" The colonel huffed with frustration and got up from his chair. As he walked towards the doors of his office the officer startled him. "You were sleeping weren't you?"

As they were walking through the hall that held the dorm rooms, the officer stopped in front of a door. She looked at the colonel and spoke in a whisper "I don't know whether it's a boy or a girl, but whoever it is they're sleeping" she opened the door carefully. A few feet away was a person sleeping on the bed. He/she had a black throw on; the colonel went over to examine the sleeping figure. After a few minutes he realized *blond hair in a braid*. Just as he pulled the braid out carefully to examine it further, the sleeping figure woke from the trance. As the person turned to gaze at him, the colonel flew back farther than he could trip. That person had golden eyes just like Full metal!

The person looked around looking confused. "Where am I" the person gestured. "We found her in the train wreck that occurred this mourning, amazingly she was the only one that survived at least we now know she's a girl". The girl was sitting there trembling as she stared at nothing. The officer went over to her and comforted her by rubbing her back in smooth strokes. After awhile the strange girl fell in the trance she was once in."I'm going to have to contact Full metal and have him come see this himself" the colonel bickered at the woman who told him not to tell anyone.

Amazingly the next morning Ed came to report his news then get out as fast as he could(as usual). Before Ed could dart out the door for the freedom from the colonel, he stopped him from barging through the doors so he could show him the clone. Walking down the same hallway to the dorm room that held Ed's doppelganger, there was the officer from before, rushing towards them. She stopped in front of the men that looked at her confused why she was running instead of walking. "Colonel..." she huffed as she tried to catch her breath."Colonel... (Huff)..It's the..." she trailed off noticing the small shape of Ed. She gestured her hand telling the colonel to come closer. He followed her command and leaned in, as she began to speak Ed inched closer. "The clone of the Full metal alchemist has been moved to another room"

Ed looked a little angry he heard his name but that was it. "WHAT!" the colonel shouted so loud it made Ed bounce back a few feet. The girl continued to talk "we had to, there was a new officer so we moved her to a new location, but it's not in the building" "well where is she." It was quiet for a few moments then she started walking. We all crawled into a car and drove off to a house that was amazingly very nice. Before they even reached the door, there was a mouth watering aroma coming from inside. As they knocked on the door there was a soft, kind voice that told they could come in. They walked in, the sweet aroma filling his nose. Almost attempting to breath in every last trace of the smell, he opened his eyes to see a mirror was placed in front of him. But something was different. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" he screamed. "He turned to the officer and the colonel sobbing " I've grown shorter." The colonel and the officer looked at each other starting to roll on the floor with laughter. He began to sob harder, "IT'S NOT FUNNY", they began to laugh harder till they where crying in pain. "Oh, if you call a practical joke not funny...", the colonels words were muffled with laughter.

"A joke?" Ed sounded confused. The got up from the ground only giggling, "Yes a joke..." the officer was cut of by the same comforting voice from earlier."Hello" Ed turned around startled. Looking at his reflection again but realized the backgrounds weren't the same, Ed jumped back and landed with a thud. "WHO ARE YOU", he said sounding frightened. "I don't know my name, but I know why I don't remember, I hear it was because of a train wreck..." she trailed off looking uncertain, "but I do remember looking for you." She looked at Roy and the officer, and signaled them to leave. Once they were gone, she began again, "well all I remember is that I was looking for you, for a reason you were on a quest o find it..." She did the same thing only to reply faster. " I HEARD YOU WERE LOOKING FOR A PHILOSIPHER STONE!"


	2. Thy Truth

"WHAT!"

I shouted completely forgetting my manners.

"Well I well uh…. Ooooooooooh this is already turning for the worst!"

I put my hand up feeling bad for yelling at her on short notice. She looked at me with apologetic eyes, which made me feel even worse.

"Its fine I didn't mean to yell at you but do you understand what it takes to make those?"

"Yes, I think I do"

I looked at her with dismay. Was she serious, did she really mean "I think I do?"

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Well um….. bring your brother tomorrow and I'll tell you both then ok!"

"But I'm asking you now!"

"And like I'm telling you, I will not answer till tomorrow!"

I sat back down stumped I couldn't find anything else to say, although there was plenty to talk back with. I just let it be for tomorrow, I guessed it would be better. The only reason why is for my brother to be there.

"Oh and is it all right if I just call you Yomie?"

"Actually I believe that is my name!" she said happily "So yes my name is Yomie!"

It was around nine O'clock when I had finally woken up, and Al was already asking what I was doing. So when I finally told Al what the commotion was about, he was already in a hurry to get out the door. It was almost amusing when he was excited about that detail, just irritating that he really wouldn't let me get ready.

We were outside the small building when the aroma began to enter my nose once again. It was too bad Al couldn't smell her cooking. As I was about to knock, Yomie had opened the door. Silence surrounded us, which was until we heard the metal of Al's armor clanking down the stairs.

"Wha—"

"Yes I know I look like your brother, skip the questions till were inside and comfortable."

"Ed, what is going on? I thought this was about philo—"

"And it is, but when I said that this is we're we are going to get them,"

We continued inside but Al was now precautions towards everything. I didn't care the food was being brought out and I was walking toward the table. With the choice of food this time was a glass of orange juice, and even that made it look better. Al was else were while I feasted away, but he and Yomie were talking one on one. It was nice to see them talk calmly. Yomie had left the conversation and began to bring in another chair, and amazingly didn't even offer Al to sit just put him there. When she sat down, and I had my last bite of omelet, Al was the first for a sighed question.

"So why exactly do you look like my brother, and why were we brought here for philosopher stones?"

I followed through and asked my questions as well.

"Ya and why were you so nervous to tell me about it yesterday?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuh?"

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Are you Envy just playing trick?"

"How about showing us the stone first then we'll believe you,"

"Hey, why aren't you answering us?"

"STOP IT YOU GUYS! I'll answer you if you let me talk!"

She had to adjust herself so she had comfort, and she began to speak.

"I don't exactly know why I look like your brother, I defiantly know I not from the blood line of your father. The philosopher stones I had heard of someone in need of them so I came to you guys, but there was obviously an accident."

She took a long breath, and began again.

"I was nervous yesterday because I was scared to show you exactly how I obtain the philosopher stones,"

That defiantly didn't sound good.

"I am nervous because of the amount of questions, and who is Envy?"

Her answering the questions only took 15 seconds!

"Any more questions?"

I could tell even behind the emotionless armor, Al was in awe. So still in question I asked about the philosopher stones.

"So about the philosopher stones?"

"Oh I can show you now if you like,"

"Yes we would like to see them now."

Yomie walked out of the room and came back with a glass tray and a knife. I was confused about the items; all I wanted to see was the philosopher stones.

"Uh Yomie we just want to see the stones,"

"I know and this is how"

I was really confused now. Before I knew it she had slit her wrist, and held it over the glass tray. Three drops of blood had pulled together and become one and before my eyes become a philosopher stone.

A/n

Sorry it took so long, and I mean really long for me to finally get this chapter out there. Sorry about the same chapter thing that was my relatives fault and one more sorry for making these stories so short. They would be longer but I guess I'm just always brain dead when I go to write this story anyway, I shall conclude this note or it will end up longer than the story. Please review and I promise there will be more next time and I will get it in quicker ok.

P.S.

Oh and sorry for the bad spelling, punctuation, and grammar still need to fix.


	3. A plan, An apifany, and a memory

I jumped from my chair holding my mouth and trying to hold in any miss comfort this sight had just caused.

Al had turned my way for the same reason. Although it seems to be a fine to look at, it is a very disturbing fact. Al and I looked at each other, with an understandable nod we turned back to Yomie.

When we looked at Yomie she was already handing us a bottle with the philosopher stone inside. I pushed it back towards her, in a regretting way.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted a philosopher stone?"

"I do but there is something I have to do and it's ways away. So I have a question to ask."

"…..?"

"The colonel won't like what I'm doing so while I'm gone, will you stand as me in my place?"

"…..! Hey wait no, we just met and you're already asking me a favor, one I'm not even here for!"

"Please, it will only be temporary. And the quest I set for myself has to be done before I can receive any philosopher stones!"

"Why so sudden though I mean you only asked me this question after you saw the philosopher stone instead of asking when you saw me. So why now?"

"Well we…. I don't think I can answer that question."

"Why not I've answered every one of your absurd questions. The one that makes most sense why can't you answer!"

"It's not that I don't want to but the fact that, there really isn't an answer to it,"

Yomie now looked confused, but surely I could see if this went on she would surrender.

"Please Yomie I really need your help on this,"

"Absolutely not!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

Before I knew it Al had grabbed Yomie's hands tightly and began to plead.

"Please Yomie. We really want our bodies back and in order to do that our plan has to work, and that puzzle requires you."

He paused," Please Yomie, you're our last hope."

She seemed to give in after that little drama act, that was after she gave off a shutter and stomped around in a single circle.

"Alright you got me I'll do it only because you guys seem confident enough. I tell you now you lose hope or confidence you lose everything, remember that. OK"

Once Al and I nodded, we had begun to discuss our plan so that she wasn't in the dark about what was going on. This was as I hoped, going to be easier than pie.

Yomie

**Three months later…**

The time I've been planning with everyone has done me some stress yet comfort. It was ironic for me, when I was expecting two responsible, well accompanied allies… let's just end that at the fact that I was completely wrong. Sometimes in the middle of the day Ed will start goofing off else were and Al will begin to search for my recent, daily companion (meaning a stray cat). I swear sometimes I think I'm the only one committed. Well besides the idiocy all is good, the plan is beginning to take place only one week left and it's in full play. Sadly I have the role of the fraud acting as a great alchemist, and Al is….Al.

"Ed since your here early do you want to eat something?"

"No offense, but don't you already know the answer to that?"

I gave off a small smile; although I usually baked every day it was nice to know that he adores my cooking. And for him it wasn't getting old. Though when the time comes it's hard to believe Ed will leave and I will be seeing him in myself every day.

I can't explain it but when I see Ed every day, my heart will begin to race and my happiness rises over the limit. Oh never mind I just did, well I am not sure if I've grown attached to him or if I have began to link myself to him. All in all the entire plan was a complete mistake, though in a way I'm glad it has happened. Al has been like a little brother to me, Ed a great friend, and that cat just another stray… like me.

Yes, I am a stray looking for a home, a place to be. And yet rejected by fate I have found two boy's looking for the same thing, for that I have been accepted. Though they proceed to ask about my past, out of all my troubles that is the one thing I crave for the most.

But back on topic, to get off that depressing poem I am having a fun time trying to figure out the puzzle of which we endure. Meaning the plan in the last little sentence, it is day three of the last week and I have only four more questions to ask. Time to figure out what I don't know.

"Ok Ed I only have two questions to ask today, one; while I'm you, is there a certain way I should act?... And second would you…. consider me….. Part of yo…..?"

I turned from my regularly scheduled cooking to find Ed dazed out on the table. It was funny to see him so sleepy, yet cute. I figured he didn't hear my questions so I left it be. Al had finally come back from the store, seeing his brother fighting to stay awake in his seat he just lifted Ed up and laid him on the couch.

"Um Al you can go put him on the bed if you like? I mean I think it would be better."

Al had turn towards me, picked his brother up again and began to walk towards the guest room. Since his hands were full I opened the door, and backed off so he could go inside. I had gone back to cooking although he was asleep he would want some when he wakes. And I was making some for myself as well.

**Friday**

Tomorrow was the day that everything would begin to play out of whack. The questions I asked Ed yesterday had escaped me, and I knew I direly wanted to ask him but since I had forgotten I know now that it will not come back to me. Though the other questions I had remembered were still in mind. While thinking of those, I had remembered only one of the two questions. So before I would forget again I had gone to Ed and asked him.

"Ed?"

"Hmm"

"I have some questions I want to ask you,"

"Oh and those would be?"

"Well to be exact, there are three. But anyway one; should I take precaution and change myself completely? Well to be clear about that, I mean like shape shifting part of myself."

"Well it's on the ok; I guess I would suggest it,"

"Ok, second; is there anything I need to know about anyone or anything? If there is I need to know."

"Only one thing I would suggest you stay on guard about…"

"And that is?"

"Winry and her wrenches,"

"O-ok,"

That was a little awkward but ok not sure what she would do with wrenches but Oh well.

"And third; Personality I need to know so I don't act like myself instead of you."

"Weeell… I completely hate the colonel he annoys the crap out of me, so around him just act…bored and annoyed. Winry will sometimes get a little scary so around her act happy and when she tends to give of a bad aura just act scared or uneasy. All my friends tend to keep me happy, other than that all is peachy. Oh wait when any one calls me s...Sssshh…sshhhhoo…."

"Short," Al finished.

"Yes, or anything that means the same thing I tend to freak out."

He paused for a minute then began again.

"Is that all?"

In response I nodded and began to cook once more. I still couldn't believe that I was going to be hiding as a boy, and on top of that I had to change myself to be so. Not only meaning that personality wise but also body appearance and everything. I shuddered at the thought. Trying to shake that horrifying image, I was beginning to feel a severe stinging in my hand. Wondering what it was I snapped out of my daze and finally started to realize it was growing more intense each moment. When I finally looked down I saw I had put my hand on the burner of the stove.

**Ed**

There was a loud crashing from the kitchen, it had startled me and out of habit I looked up to see what it was at once. When I looked up I saw Yomie on the ground Surrounded by the food, the pan in front of her. But she was grasping her hand loosely; out of concern I shot up from my chair and ran to her. Once I reached her I had looked at her hand and the tears falling on it. I knelt to see her red face and streaming tears looking down at her completely cinched hand. I began to soak a wash cloth in warm water. I had walked her to a chair and forced her to hold out her hand. I began to dab her burn softly, seriously what was going through her mind that she would be stupid enough to put her hand on the burner.

It seemed to stop stinging so I had Al bring some bandaging.

"Yomie what in your right mind made put your hand on the stove? Any worse and we probably would have had to take you to the doctor,"

She didn't respond quickly, rather it took her a minute or so.

"I don't know Ed, I was just thinking of something and…."

"Well let me cook today, ok?"

"Do you even know how?"

"…. Ok we're ordering out"

Man I was hopeless; I even embarrassed myself trying to be kind. Oh well, at least her wounds are tended to.

I began to feel a bit tired, wondering why I had checked the clock. The time read 2:30 AM. I had begun to gather my things and had gone to get Al. Me and Al were ready to leave, but I looked at Yomie through the dark of her room. She laid there asleep trying even then to keep from rolling onto her hand. It was already morning and by the time we would get to our hotel we would only have three hours of sleep… and Ling would be waiting there for me. So I ended up deciding I would just stay here for the night or in this case, morning.

I opened the door to the guest room and grabbed some of my belongings so I could get ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to go easy for me but difficult for Yomie. I just hope all goes well.

Yomie

Today was going to spin me upside down and into a rainbow, I guess you can consider me gay or bi because I was no longer me. Oh never mind I guess you can consider that a hermaphrodite…hope that didn't sound bad.

I think I was still asleep because there was some really bazaar stuff going on. Firstly; there was palm tree headed guy looking at me funny, like he was surprised to see me. Next was a creep with an eye patch running from Ed and Al with me in his arm. And last but not least there was a man on top of me; his face was blurry so I couldn't see it. That part of my dream scared me the most. Only if I could see his face maybe I could avoid him and the situation, but of course I only had one clue. That clue had my resources where the colonel worked. Well if I were going to avoid it I had to look there oh well when I get the chance I would. Back on topic, well on to what happened next. I was on a train for some apparent reason and I held in my hand a small red box. There was a note inside of the opening, so out of curiosity I pulled it out or at least tried to. I opened the box and inside was a ring with a sapphire as blue as the ocean and beside it were three little yellow stones. Though I had not seen it before I realized in the middle was a red gem, I had brought the ring further from my face and saw that it looked like a rose. It was beautiful, though I wonder who it was from. I had remembered the note attached to the ring. Pulling it free from the ring I had opened it and began to read,

"I am sorry that I couldn't say this in person, but when you get to central you can say what you want there. But this is something I wanted you to remember me by, and at least this is something to keep me with you forever…I'm sorry Kura I'm not good at this kind of stuff so I will just get down to it. Umm Kura will you marry me?

Yes/No"

This guy was sincere to whoever he was talking to, but it was a cute love note. As I went to look at the signature down at the bottom there was a large tremor going through out the train. I dropped the note and in a hurry put the ring on. Trying to get up off the ground I had almost reached the seat when there was an even larger tremor. After wards was yet another tremor and then a hot light swelling throughout the train. An explosion, well the engaged girl had died in what was probably the train I had survived on. I had felt bad considering she was the one getting married and not me. She should have been the one to survive but of course, fate tends to either favor me enough to keep me alive, or to despise me enough to completely keep me from taking up space.

**Ed**

For some reason I had woken up early. Maybe it was because of the event that was going on today. Who cares, I still didn't. Al was elsewhere not even aware I was awake. Though I had figured Yomie was awake already, I had gone out to the living room. All was dark except for the kitchen light; I had looked around for a bit then sat down. It took a moment to get used to the darkness, when I did I had seen a dark figure on the table. It wasn't standing on it but sleeping on it with its head down. Unsure I had gone to see what or who it was. Of course it was Yomie, and in front of her was a fairly small bag. I had begun to wake her up when she mumbled something I could barely catch. She had spoken a question and it was sad because it was something I could see she wanted direly. Though it would be nice if others would know but I kept repeating it in my mind over and over till I accidently spoke it out loud.

"Brother? Why did you say that?"

I had spun around in confusion. I had looked at Al's glowing orbs for eyes and realized he had finally seen I wasn't in bed.

"Yomie said that the other day when I had gone to the store, I had heard her say it before I had come in."

"Well she did say it just a few seconds ago I was just repeating it,"

For some reason I had felt the feeling of confusion not from me but from Al.

"Never mind, I do wonder why you're up so early brother?"

"I don't know myself but oh well"

Yomie had begun to stir, in her sleep wonder what was going on. I had finally chosen to wake her up and out of the corner of my eye there was a glint. I had looked over and had seen a ring in the shape of a rose, the colors were eye popping. It makes me wonder who she got it from but even she wouldn't know would she. Tapping her shoulder I had finally woke her up without delay.

Though it was on short notice I was going to go and take a shower, you never know when I would get another one for a while. I had told everyone what I was going to do found some of my other cloths and went to my relaxing bath or shower, whatever.

**Yomie **

I was finally going to finish making a surprise lunch pack for Ed; I had started it and then when I went to rest for a bit I had fell asleep. I had opened some windows for some airflow only because it had begun to grow hot.

I returned back to cooking and washing dishes, though it was something you shouldn't exactly do at the same time I did it with the occasional washing of my hands. It was still early in the morning; in fact it was still only 6:28 AM. Though I was tired I had pumping energy that would be endless. Maybe I was rubbing some of it off because even Al was running errands without stopping and although he doesn't need energy, it was turned into complete dedication. I had finished cooking finally and had begun to pack half of it; the other half was for me and Ed. I did feel bad for Al though he did tell me how much he wanted to taste all the foods Ed got to enjoy. Oh well, I had gone to put the plates on the table trying not to touch the food with my bandaging when I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye. I set it all down and turned around to see what it was. I had assured myself it was a bird that was until I turned around. I was frightened because in the window was an oriental mystery lady with a mask looking straight at me. She had jumped the rest of the way in and had walked my way just a bit. Another person like her came in but this one was a male, soon afterwards a young male with a white low cut shirt and yellow baggy pants had come in. The two in black had been parallel to each other while the more overly abstract one had come closer.

"Oh Ed It worried us when you didn't come home so we decided to look for you… not sure what you would be doing here though."

I was confused but now I knew who these people were, the girl on the left was Lan Fan, the one on the right was Shu and the man in the middle was Ling. Wow I would have thought that prince would be a little more considerate and more professional looking but I was wrong with Ed and Al so I guess it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Though I do wonder… what are you wearing? I didn't think you were the kind of guy to…."

He was cut off by Ed coming out of the shower and walking in unaware his friends were here. He had stopped at the end of the hall way finally seeing them. Ling and his comrades had looked around switching their gaze from me to Ed every five seconds. When they had stopped I could only see the three dots appear one by one across the room. This was just great our secret was going to be even harder to keep now that we had even more people in on it. Ode to joy I knew there was going to be something to mess up this day and here it is. I just hope it doesn't get any worse. To conclude this story let's just say everyone's face with in the room had been a little something like this.

0.o?

_**A/n **_

Hi everybody sorry for the wait those of you who enjoy reading this, this a/n won't be long. Idc what you leave for a review but when and if you do it would be great so I can know I can go on with these stories knowing that people take a liking to them or fix them to be better. Well a/n done, signing out. Oh and how'd you like the ending of this one? Lol


End file.
